1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dynamic mixer head, especially to a dynamic mixer head comprising a rotor with multiple vanes, and each of the multiple vanes are quarter-circle shaped, and the dynamic mixer head also especially relates to a dynamic mixer head comprising a housing with grooves comprising spacers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional dynamic mixer disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,932,243 B2 is used to premix the components and comprises at least one rotor and at least two similarly configured inlets. The inlets are connected with respective outlets of the double cartridges or the dispensing appliance. The outlets have either equal diameters with the inlets, allowing the inlets to be inserted into the outlets, or different diameters, allowing one of the inlets to be fit over a smaller one of the outlets while another of the inlets fit into a larger one of the outlets.
A conventional dynamic mixer disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,540,395 B2 is used to mix viscous compositions, in particular for components for dental impression compounds, and comprises a mixer tube, a rotor located in the latter, and an end wall with inlet opening through which the components to be mixed are passed into the mixer. Chambers are arranged on the rotor, and the compositions can flow out of the chamber through admission opens into the mixing channel and be stirred by mixer blades.
A conventional dynamic mixer disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 8,651,731 B2 is used to mix viscous components, in particular for components for dental compositions, and comprises a rotor and a housing. The housing has a front inlet opening for the components and at least one outlet opening and the inner space of which includes a pre-chamber and a main chamber. The pre-chamber is opening into the main chamber in a distal, tapering transition section. The conical surface is disrupted by at least one channel as passage from the pre-chamber into the main chamber. The at least one channel comprises a surface opening on the conical surface, and the surface opening is extended between a closed end and an open end which is opening into the main chamber with the width of the at least one channel extending over a part of the periphery of the transition section.
However, in order to enhance the mixing effect, none of the dynamic mixers disclosed in the above disclosures can help the different components neither to be split into smaller streams nor to be deflected back into the mixing chambers of the rotor.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a dynamic mixer head to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.